The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the increase in affordable housing shortage, there is a need for a more efficient approach to constructing a building. Traditionally, pre-fabricated housing, such as concrete buildings, are put together through tilting-up of various concrete walls or casting components of a structure in a factory, and tying them together at the site. These concrete buildings and the manner of constructions suffer from a number of disadvantages. Tilt-up structures require multiple pours and large areas for the panels to be cast on the ground, while components made in a factory are limited by the weight that can be transported. In both cases, tying separate components together can be challenging due to the weight of the individual items, and the connection points/planes where the components join together are inherently weaker than the surrounding material.